Aferrate
by RoTLunatik
Summary: TFP: Despues de huir de sus Compañeros y Rivales, Starscream Se aferra a seguir viviendo. (Mencion de Barricade/Stasrcream) Fic, hecho para un Concurso de Fics, en FACEBOOK! LOL!


**Autor:** No sé si esto pueda llamarse un SongFic, porque básicamente no intercale la canción entre los párrafos, solo puse un párrafo de la canción en final del Fic, y en algunos comentarios donde creí que quedaban en la Historia. Pero este Fic está inspirado en esa hermosa canción dela banda **Miro, **la canción se llama** "Aferrate"**

**¡POR FAVOR!, escuchen esta canción una y otra vez, mientras leen el Fanfic, así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Leves implicaciones Hombre/Hombre, pero nada explicito. Si no te gusta no leas.

_LETRA DE LA CANCION AFERRATE.-Cursiva-_

**FRASES IMPORTANTES O DE ALTO GRADO EMOCIONAL.-Negrita-**

Diálogos -Entre Guiones-

* * *

**Aférrate.**

_-RoT-_

Cuando el cielo era tan gris y monótono como ahora, era el momento perfecto para que cierto Jet, pudiera volar por el cielo sin ser detectado por los ojos de los humanos con facilidad, el frio de su pintura se camuflaba perfecto con las nubes grises y aburridas. Las ráfagas de aire fresco junto con unas pocas gotas de agua que caían de las nubes, eran perfectas para completar el contraste. Pero por desgracia, aunque fuera un día lluvioso perfecto, el dicho Jet, no se encontraba surcando las nubes como él hubiera deseado.

Habían pasado semanas tiempo de Tierra. Desde ese día. El día en que Starscream había dejado definitivamente a los Decepticons, pero no se unió a los Autobots, e incluso se había ido de la nave Neutral de Airachnid, cuya cual se había convertido en una gran amiga. El Seeker pensaba ser una gran carga para ella. Y a pesar de que la ex-con, era mucho más amable y considerada de lo que Scream, imagino alguna vez, su propio orgullo le impedía depender completamente de ella, así que sin decirle nada, ni un mínimo adiós, el jet tomo vuelo en busca de un lugar, refugio que pudiera llamar suyo.

En momentos como este, en los que el frio se hacía más denso, y calaba en sus articulaciones metálicas, Starscream se cuestionaba de la elección de su guarida. La Harbinguer, la ex-nave Decepticon, que se encontraba en medio de frías llanuras, y el hecho de que la nave era metálica, sola y desolada, no hacía nada bueno por el frio en el interior, el cual era incluso peor que el exterior.

El pequeño jet, yacía en su modo robot, sentado con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo, para obtener un poco de calor de su Chispa interna. Miraba por la entrada del Harbinguer, como caían las gotas de lluvia, las cuales se hacían más abundantes con el pasar de las horas, era casi de noche cuando el frio empezó a calar en su revestimiento, mas allá de lo tolerable. Starscream se puso de pie lentamente, lo más rápido que su cuerpo lo dejaba, para poder obtener un poco de energon para poder calentarse internamente. Un pie sobre otro formaban un eco ensordecedor dentro de la nave, paso a paso se retumbaba el camino por las frías, oscuras y tenebrosas habitaciones. A pesar de no haber visitado el lugar en más tiempo de lo que recordaba, Starscream podía decir perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa en ese lugar, vivir solo y con tanto tiempo libre hacia que su memoria trabajara más rápido. Después de incontables pasos, el ex-con forzó una de las puertas para entrar, solo para encontrar una habitación vacía.

Starscream sabía que desde hace días no tenía ni la más mínima partícula de Energon con él, pero muy dentro de sí, tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado y de haber pasado por alto algún fragmento, que ahora pudiera salvarle la visa. Pero no, no era así, como odiaba estar equivocado.

Después de un suspiro que tardo más de lo necesario, el Seeker dio media vuelta para regresar a la entrada de la Nave desactivada. Sin las mas mínima probada de Energon desde sabe cuánto tiempo, No tenía la energía necesaria para volar y buscar más, además de que se le habían acabado sus municiones de misiles, y no tenia energía para usar sus cañones de brazo, por si algún enemigo o humano lo emboscaba durante una salida, pero no había otra opción, Necesitaba Energon lo antes posible, la otra opción era quedarse aquí, esperando morir por falta de Energon. Scream espero un segundo, y con una mueca de dolor en su cara comenzó a transformarse a su modo vehículo, más lento de lo que cualquiera allá visto antes, era doloroso, Starscream no podía recordar alguna vez en su vida en que transformarse fuera doloroso. Era una cosa que siempre daba por hecho. Pero su abstención de Energon sumada al hecho de cierta inflamación en su abdomen, hacía casi imposible su transformación. Después de unos largos segundos, la transformación se completo y una perezosa aceleración empezó hacia las nubes, evitando volar muy alto, por si en algún momento su agotamiento lo hacía caer al suelo.

Después de unos minutos de volar en círculos para encontrar algún tipo de pista de su ubicación, pudo recordar una pequeña mina de Energon que fue explotada casi en su totalidad, pero Scream tenía la esperanza de que unos pocos restos aun estuvieran por ahí si escarbaba un poco. Dando un giro lento, se encamino hacia la ubicación grabada en su procesador. La cual aunque era muy vaga, confiaba en su habilidad por reconocer los paisajes Terrestres con una facilidad natural en el.

Durante el camino el jet trataba de no recordar aquellos días de la guerra. Pero en momentos como este pensar en cualquier cosa era mejor que solo estar pendiente de su triste posición actual. Así que se concentro en pensar en solo aquellos buenos días que vivió siendo un neutral, junto con Airachnid en su nave, como le había dado hospedaje, y su ayuda no solo al salvarle la vida y ser su doctora personal, si no, ser una ayuda psicológica con sus problemas personales, también recordó aquellos momentos de pelea con aquellos que a pesar de no ser considerados amigos, pudieron luchar en un par de batallas, hombro con hombro. Recordó como Wheeljack le había dicho que podía ser un **buen peleador**, a pesar de su apariencia e historial de cobardía, aun recordaba ese orgullo interno, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Su mente salto a los días en los que HotRod, se molestaba cuando se acercaba a Arcee, No pudo evitar una pequeña risa al recordar eso, en su momento había sido un problema, pero a la lejanía del tiempo, parecía ser un recuerdo divertido. El jamás se acercaría a la 2 ruedas de esa manera, mucho menos sabiendo que había alguien más rondándola.

Después de unos minutos, la mente de Starscream había estado rondando por cada anécdota, por cada compañero, y rival que había tenido en esta guerra. Se reía de aquellos comentarios absurdos y molestos de Fallen, que al final siempre le arrancaban una sonrisa. Como Prowl… oh Prowl, y su café, Scream no pudo más que negar con la cabeza internamente ante esto, dejando salir otra pequeña risa. También recordando a Dreadwing y su no muy amigable inicio, donde el solo quería matarlo, y en algunos momentos el jet solo podía huir de su justificable ira hacia él. Con el tiempo estuvo feliz de poder frecuentar al volador más corpulento como a un fiel compañero.

Para cuando el pequeño jet, se transformo para quedar frente a la mina de Energon olvidada, su mente había vagado tanto, que solo pudo terminar en un recuerdo, uno, que quería evitar para su propio bien, algo… o más bien "alguien".

-Barricade…- el nombre salió casi en un susurro de su parte, que solo voló por el aire frio y se perdió entre las paredes rocosas de la mina.

Conforme sus débiles piernas avanzaban, temblaban más, en parte por su poca fuerza, en parte por su frio insoportable… Pero principalmente, por el recuerdo de aquel Mech que no podía olvidar.

Barricade había significado mucho para él. Al inicio cuando nadie confiaba en el, cuando todos lo odiaban, Solo Barricade lo había apoyado, solo él le dio su amistad, tiempo, compañía, y un deseó para seguir en este mundo. Scream estaba seguro de que sin Barricade, el había terminado desactivado hace mucho, por alguna razón u otra. Tal vez el mismo Starscream, habría terminado con su propia Chispa, o tal vez alguno de todos los que lo odiaban en ese entonces, simplemente lo hubieran matado. De cualquier forma, "Barri" como lo llamaba habitualmente, había sido un regalo en su vida.

Independientemente, de los buenos y abundantes malos momentos que habían pasado, Scream no podía quejarse. Ya que los **buenos momentos** le había pesado mucho más. Rápidamente Scream agito su cabeza y procesador, para intentar no pensar en eso, no quería recordar, era muy doloroso. No podía, simplemente, no. Se había Prometido, No regresar con sus Compañeros, Se había prometido irse por que dicho Auto de Policía jamás lo aceptaría… No **así**…

-Suspiro-

Al Seeker, levanto lentamente la mirada hacia la mina oscura. Recordando que el mismo no tenía ningún tipo de luz para iluminar la cueva. Aunque el Energon tenía un brillo natural, y eso ayudaría a encontrarlo, no era lo mismo con el camino, y fácilmente podía caer y herirse, y una herida que emanara Energon, en este momento sería fatal para él. ¿Pero qué opción tenía en este momento?, necesitaba Energon, necesitaba eso para vivir. De una manera u otra era perder, Así que el jet camino lentamente tanteando su caminata sobre el piso rocoso, que podía ceder en cualquier momento si no tenia cuidado.

A pesar del peligro, a pesar de la incertidumbre, Scream no tenía miedo, y eso lo tenía preocupado, cualquier Mech en este momento, incluso el mismo Megatron, tendría una pisca de miedo en este momento, lo admitiera o no. Esta era una clara prueba de que el jet estaba desesperado.

Desesperado por Energon, Desesperado por seguir viviendo, Desesperado por luchar.

Camino, por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que un paso en falso, provoco un pequeño derrumbe, que en sí, no lo afecto físicamente, pero lo tomo por sorpresa. Trato de probar el camino que seguía, que ahora parecía estar obstruido, evitándole el paso, Starscream se dejo caer en la tierra, aguantando el aceite que amenazaba con salir de sus ópticos. Scream sabía que aunque regresara al Harbinguer con un poco de Energía aun, no sobreviviría un día más sin Energon, debido a este esfuerzo, así que no encontrar nada, debido a este estúpido error, solo un paso en falso, basto para obstruir su camino al Energon… su camino a la vida.

Starscream estaba completamente en el piso ahora, no valía la pena levantarse, ¿Para qué? Para apresurar su muerte desperdiciando Energía. Scream, comenzó a pasear su óptica por la paredes rocosas, su vista comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, facilitándole ver algunas formas y siluetas de piedras en la oscuridad. Comenzó a Analizar todo.

Así que… ¿Aquí era donde iba a pasar sus últimos momentos?

En una Mina abandonada, rodeado de piedras, tierra y polvo. Como la peor escoria. -Suspiro-

**No** **valía la Pena…** Parte de él, solo quería que todo acabara, que por fin, esta lucha de todos los días por sobrevivir solo terminara. Otra parte de él estaba frustrado, después de tantas luchas, después de todo lo que hiso para seguir en línea, para tener una pequeña calidad de vida. Por su cuenta, ¿Así terminaría todo?, quería pensar que era injusto. Pero sabía que no tenía el mejor "Karma" del mundo. Tal vez era solo, un castigo que merecía... Lentamente empezó a aceptar su destino y cerrar su óptica, **No valía la Pena…** quería que todo terminara de una forma tranquila. Tranquilidad que nunca tuvo en su vida. Por más que su procesador buscaba una salida, no la encontraba, era absurdo. **No valía la pena**… **No valía la Pena**, simplemente No… No… Starscream llevo sus brazos para darse un abrazo a sí mismo, recostado en la tierra, sus alas una vez hermosas, ahora polvorientas entra su espalda y el suelo. Sus brazos recorrieron su marco, para calentarse estos últimos momentos de existencia. Pasando sobre su Spark, débil pero aun en funcionamiento. Y terminar sobre su región abdominal, justo sobre su cabina, donde dejo sus manos reposar un momento. **No valía la Pena…No valía la pena… No valía… la… ¡NO! **Grito para sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

-¡NO!- Volvió a gritar esta vez para que el mundo lo escuchara -Esto _Todavía no termina_, me _aferrare a la vida_…- varias lagrimas de aceite corren por sus placas frontales mientras toma su vientre con sus manos -_Me aferrare a la vida, no la soltare_… _No me dejare caer_-

Starscream se levanto del piso con la poca energía que le quedaba, si moriría, moriría luchando por sobrevivir y no solo dándose por vencido. Sus piernas ahora mas temblorosas que nunca, trataron de dar el paso más firme que pudiera dar, acercándose a los escombros que impedían su camino. El había atravesado problemas mil veces más grandes, más difíciles, esto no era nada, esto era un simple obstáculo más. Sus brazos dejaron de tener lastima por sí mismos, y soltaron su propio abrazo para escavar con desesperación entre los escombros. No había Megatron, No había Barricade, No había Airachnid, Ni Vehicons, todo se reducía a él mismo, para proveerse a él mismo, y solo a él. Scream, sabía que su vida dependía de otra vida. Y no se daría por vencido sin dar lucha antes. Sus garras tenían cientos de heridas ya, algunas ya emanaban Energon que tanta falta le hacía. Pero tenía que seguir sin importar el dolor, o todo esto habría sido por nada. Sus manos cada vez dolían más, pero también, cada vez había menos rocas, y menos escombros, su esperanza crecía con cada fragmento que quitaba de su camino. Una enorme roca, era lo único que le impedía avanzar ahora, la cual era casi de su propio tamaño, un segundo Scream dudo de poder moverla, pero sabía que no debía dudar. No ahora. No después de todo esto. Sentía como la _Vida se le escapaba._

Como un flash en su óptica, cientos de frases corrieron por su procesador. Cada uno de los Bots y Cons, compañeros y rivales, pasaron por su mente, tomando alguna frase que alguna vez le dijeron.

**Arcee, Wheeljack, Dreawing**, ¡No te des por vencido! ¡Todos tenemos más fuerza de la que creemos! ¡Morir sin Luchar, No es Morir con Honor!

**Airachnid, Prowl, HotRod**, ¡Sin sufrimiento, no hay recompensa! ¡Las cosas llegan cuando luchas por ellas! ¡Solo Los cobardes se van sin Luchar!

…**Barricade**… Te apoyare, este o No presente, Me Tendrás contigo… En Tu Spark.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía El pequeño Jet, tomo la roca, en sus manos, y como si fuera una obra del mismísimo, Primus, la roca cedió cayendo a un costado, casi instantáneamente como la roca cedió, la oscuridad al mismo tiempo, se esfumo, dando paso a luz, luz hermosa brillante y de un color celeste inconfundible. Era Energon, había encontrado ¡ENERGON!

La sonrisa que tenia Starscream en sus placas frontales, eran tan grande que no se podía comparar a cualquier otra sonrisa durante su vida. El Energon no era mucho, pero si el suficiente como para sobrevivir un par de meses, semi-decentemente. Starscream nunca se había caracterizado por ingerir mucho Energon, de hecho en comparación con cualquier Mech de su estatura, Starscream prácticamente mataba sus tanques de hambre, por el poco Energon que ingería, lo cual era una desventaja en la guerra, ya que lo hacía mucho más delgado y más débil físicamente, pero era una ventaja en momentos como este, en lo que necesitaba racionar.

Después de algunos suspiros de cansancio el jet tomo solo un poco de Energon consigo, solo el que pudiera cargar consigo mientras regresaba a su guarida a procesarlo, ingerirlo y una vez allá repuesto energías, haría los viajes para traer el resto. Scream estaba feliz. Pero más que eso, estaba orgulloso de no haber desistido. De no haberse dado por vencido en la mina, cuando creyó que todo había terminado.

Logró… Aferrarse a la Vida.

…

_Varios Meses Terrestres Después…_

Starscream estaba Feliz, No podía quejarse, después de tantos meses, aun encontraba Energon suficiente para sobrevivir, e incluso tenía una buena cantidad de cubos almacenados. Había adaptado la Harbinguer, con Energía, así que la calefacción funcionaba, y no sentía frio en los meses invernales. Además que el sistema de seguridad contra intrusos o amenazas potenciales estaba en funcionamiento por igual. Esto era muy básico, pero muy necesario ahora. **Combustible, Refugio y Seguridad.** Todo esto necesitaba, si querían estar a salvo… ambos…. Los Dos.

Era de Mañana y como una simple rutina de mañana, Scream se despertó con un llanto que perforaba sus sistemas de audio. Dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración pero no se quejo.

-Te encanta despertarme Temprano, ¿No es así?- dio una pequeña risa burlona, acercándose a una pequeña mesa de recarga, a unos metros de la suya, pero esta mesa de recarga era diferente tenia barrotes, el mismo Starscream la había fabricado. A paso Lento Scream, alzo sus brazos, para tomar un pequeño bulto que yacía enrollado entre mantas de fabricación humana, que Starscream había conseguido.

-¿Como amaneciste? Tienes hambre ¿No es así?...- Pregunto, Starscream veía a los ojos a esta pequeña **criatura**, que hacía valer todo su esfuerzo, y era suya, solo suya. Quería protegerla, quería Críala, Quería enseñarle que este mundo puede ser cruel, pero feliz, que debe Luchar y _Aferrarse_ a la Vida.

_Aprendes a vivir,_

_Poniendo en pausa el tiempo en tus Ojos,_

_Hay un mundo afuera que te espera,_

_Solo para ti._

_**FIN**_


End file.
